


The Dreamer's Journey Pokemon Sun and Moon Anime Ultra Legends

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: A human girl from the Real World named Megan Kendell and all six of her pets get sent into the Pokemon Anime World of Alola. Megan learns how   to become a Pokemon Trainer and she does a Nuzlocke. She meets the   Old Team Plasma King N Harmonia and she falls in love with him. They     get married and they have six very cute children. Two sets of identical   twin girls and one set of fraternal twins. One boy and one girl.





	1. Prologue

It's 7:00 am on Friday May the 3rd 2024. 

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my favorite outfit. 

Light green Climalite t-shirt and black shorts with pockets. 

It's 7:30 am. 

All seven of my pets woke up and they looked at me. 

Me:"I wish that we could go into the World of Pokemon Anime everyone." 

I said. 

Me:"I want to become a Pokemon Trainer!" 

I said. 

Me:"I want to do a Nuzlocke!" 

I said. 

I put all of my video games inside of my dark blue backpack and I zipped it up. 

It's 7:35 am. 

I put all of my laptop computer games inside of my hot pink duffel bag and I zipped it up. 

I put the dark blue backpack on my back and I put the hot pink duffel bag on my right shoulder.

It's 7:50 am. 

A portal appeared out of nowhere right behind me and it opened up. 

It sucked all seven of my pets and me into it. 

The portal closed up and it disappeared. 

Meanwhile over in the World of Pokemon out on Alola Route 1. 

All of the Wild Pokemon sensed trouble and they went inside of a cave. 

The portal reappeared inside of some really tall grass and it opened up. 

We walked out of the portal and we looked around. 

The portal closed up and it disappeared. 

It's 7:55 am. 

The Prologue Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. Chapter One. My Nuzlocke begins and I make a whole lot of brand new friends.

Meanwhile over at the Pokemon Anime School on Melemele Island. Ash Ketchum and his five friends are inside studying about Inverse Battles. Meanwhile over in the Alola Route 1 forest. I found all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon from my stories in my world and I caught all of them in Luxury Balls. I accessorized all of them and I put them in my backpack's last pouch. It's 9:30 am. I picked up Dahlia gently and I carefully put her into the top part of my hot pink duffel bag which I unzipped. I picked up Matthew gently and I carefully put him into the top part of my hot pink duffel bag. Me:"Tigger,Rocky,Bella,Annie and Sophie follow me." I said. I took off running and all five of my pets followed me through the forest. Dulse,Zossie,Phyco and Soliera walked into the forest from Alola Route 1 near Professor Kukui's house. Dulse:"Necrozma is nearby." He said. Zossie:"Let's get the light back to our World!" She said. Soliera saw me and she gasped. It's 9:35 am. Soliera:"That girl is a human from the Real World!" She said. Phyco:"Humans from the Real World don't exist." He said. I turned around and I saw all four Ultra Recon Squad members. Me:"Alola!" "I'm Megan Kendell!" I said. Phyco,Dulse and Zossie looked at me then gasped. Me:"I caught Necrozma." I said. I introduced all seven of my pets to all four Ultra Recon Squad members and I turned around. Me:"I'll see all four of you later on today." "I need to get a Pokedex." "Trainer Passport too." I said. I walked away and I waved goodbye. My four pets turned around and they followed me. It's 9:40 am. We got out of the forest and we arrived at the Pokemon School. It's 9:50 am. Me:"Let's go inside boys and girls." "It's way too hot out here and I don't have a water bottle." I said. I walked into the Pokemon School and I looked around. My four pets followed me inside and they looked around. Me:"Hmm." "I wonder where Professor Kukui could be at." I said. Ash:"Professor Kukui I'm going to find a really strong Pokemon Trainer." "To have a battle against." He said. Professor Kukui:"Ash I'll be the referee for your Pokemon Battle." He said. I walked down the hallway with all four of my pets from the Real World and I found Professor Kukui's classroom. I walked into the classroom with all four of my pets and I saw everyone looking at the chalkboard. Me:"Alola!" I said. Everyone stopped looking at the chalkboard and they saw me standing there with all four of my pets from the Real World. Me:"My name is Megan Kendell." "I'm doing a Nuzlocke." I said. I introduced all seven of my pets to everyone and I wrote down all three of my Nuzlocke Rules. I told them all about Rocky's abandonment and I also told them all about his dog flea medicine survival. Ash:"Wow!" "Rocky you've had a really rough life." "You're really lucky to have Megan as an owner." He said. Me:"Dahlia and Sophie were abandoned on my front door step." I said. Me:"Yeah." "I live on my own now." "I got away from my narcissistic dad." "He controlled my life." I said. I told everyone all about the breeds of my seven Real World pets and I also showed all of them how to hold my bunny. Professor Kukui:"Megan I'll need your information so that I can make you a Trainer Passport." He said. I walked over to the computer and I pulled up a word document. I typed all of my information in and I saved it. Professor Kukui walked over to the computer and he looked at all of my information. Professor Kukui printed my Trainer Passport and he handed it to me. Professor Kukui opened up the desk drawer and he pulled out one empty Rotom Dex. Nuzlocke Pokemon Trainer Megan Richelle Kendell. Age:Thirty. Gender:Female. DOB:10/7/1994. Starter Pokemon:Nonshiny female Lucario nicknamed Laura. Pokedex:805/809 Pokemon caught. Z-Crystals obtained:0/18. Gym Badges obtained:0/166. ID NO:474700. Other:Has Asperger's Syndrome. Me:"I've had autism since I was five years old." I said. Professor Kukui:"I'm really impressed with how many Pokemon you've caught." "You've almost got it completed." He said. Me:"I'm going to become a Pokemon Master." "I'm going to defeat all of this Region's Kahunas." I said. Professor Kukui pulled one Island Challenge Pendant out of the desk and he put it onto my backpack's right side. Professor Kukui:"Megan you're all ready for the Island Challenge." He said. Professor Kukui:"You can give the Rotom Dex a nickname." He said. A Wild nonshiny Level one hundred Rotom came out of nowhere and it went into my Rotom Dex. Me:"My Rotom Dex's nickname is Dexter." "That's from my favorite tv show Dexter's Laboratory." I said. Ash:"Megan I'll introduce you to Kahuna Hala over in Iki Town." "He'll take you on right after you're done with your first Trial." He said. Me:"Hau the Pokemon Trainer might be over there." "He's the grandson of Kahuna Hala." I said. Ash:"I've met Hau before." "He's a really nice boy." "So have my friends." He said. Me:"Professor Kukui can we go to Iki Town right after lunch?" I asked. Professor Kukui:"Yes." "Megan we can go to Iki Town right after lunch." He said. After lunch. It's 1:00 pm. Professor Kukui,Ash,Mallow,Lana,Lillie,Kiawe,Sophocles and I left the Pokemon School. Professor Kukui,Ash,Mallow,Lana,Lillie,Kiawe,Sophocles and I arrived out on Alola Route 1. Professor Kukui,Ash,Mallow,Lana,Lillie,Kiawe,Sophocles and I arrived in Iki Town. The Chapter Ends. I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Chapter Two. I meet Kahuna Hala's grandson Hau and I get my first Z-Crystal from Totem Gumshoos.

Hala:"Alola everybody!" "It's really nice to see all of you again." He said. Hau:"Alola everybody!" "It's very nice to see all of you again." He said. Ash:"Hau I want you to meet our new friend!" "She's a faller!" He said. Me:"Alola Hau!" "I'm Megan Kendell!" I said. Hau looked at me and he gasped. Dalton his nonshiny male Dartrix Pokemon and Raiden his nonshiny male Pichu Pokemon looked at me then gasped. Hau:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World!" He said. I carefully unzipped my dark blue backpack's last pouch and I pulled out one Luxury Ball. I looked at the top blue star sticker and I saw the name Oscar. Me:"Oscar come on out!" I said. My Luxury Ball opened up and Oscar appeared right in front of me on the ground. Hau:"I've never seen a Pokemon like that before grandpa." He said. Hala:"Hau it's a Shiny Oshawott." He said. Me:"His hometown is Undella Town in the Unova Region." I said. Me:"His Egg was abandoned in the sand." I said. Oscar:"That's true." "I was abandoned." He said. Oscar:"So was my mom Whitney." "She's a Shiny Samurott." He said. A Wild Level one Shiny female Popplio from Alola's Lake Of The Moone waddled over to me and she looked up. Popplio:"I'm an orphan." "I want to join your Team." She said. Me:"Do you like the nickname Josie or Jovie?" I asked. Popplio:"I like the nickname Jovie." She said. Me:"From now on your nickname is Jovie." I said. Jovi:"Hi Oshawott!" "I'm Jovie." She said. Oscar:"Hello Jovi." "I'm Oscar." He said. Me:"Welcome to the Nuzlocke Team Jovie." I said. Me:"This Nuzlocke allows me to understand all of my caught Pokemon." I said. Me:"I'm also an Aura Guardian in training." I said. Me:"My nonshiny Riolu Pokemon Laura taught me how to use it." I said. Me:"That was right before I met all of you guys." I said. Me:"I'm going to become a Pokemon Master." I said. Me:"Laura knows the Aura Sphere Move." I said. Me:"I'm not lying to any of you about the whole Aura Guardian thing." I said. Jovie:"Megan do you have a Primarina?" She asked. Me:"Yes." "Jovie I do have a Shiny Primarina." "I nicknamed her Poppy." I said. Jovie:"I want Poppy to be my new mother." She said. Hau:"Megan let's have a Pokemon Battle!" He said. Me:"Hau I accept your challenge!" I said. Jovi:"I want to Battle!" She said. Me:"Jovie be really careful against Dartrix." I said. Jovi:"Megan I'll be really careful against Dartrix." She said. Hau:"Dalton use your Leafage Move on Jovie!" He shouted. Me:"Jovie dodge it and use your Ice Beam Move on Dalton!" I shouted. Jovie dodged the Leafage Move and she smirked evilly. Jovie used her Ice Beam Move on Dalton and she knocked him out with a Critical Hit. Me:"Yay!" "I won!" I said. Hau:"You're really good at Battling." He said. Me:"This was my first Battle ever and I won it." "Jovie was at Level one and now she's at Level nineteen." I said. Hala:"I'll take you to the Totem Pokemon Gumshoos." He said. Me:"My Tapu Koko Trenton gave me a Z-Ring that has a Fightium-Z Crystal." I said. Me:"I don't have any of the other Z-Crystals." I said. Hala:"So that's where my Z-Ring went off to!" He said. Hau:"Megan we'll be holding a festival here tomorrow!" "Please come to it!" He said. Me:"I'll come to the festival tomorrow Hau." "I'll be doing the Grand Trial too." I said. Hala:"I'll be getting ready for your Pokemon Battle." "I can't wait to see your four Pokemon." He said. Hala:"I caught Mankey and Machop." He said. Me:"It's a really good thing to have more Pokemon." I said. Hala and I went to the Route 2 Verdant Cavern. I defeated the Totem Pokemon and I got one Normalium Z-Crystal. Me:"Good job Oscar and Jovie." I said. Jovie:"Megan you didn't capture me yet." She said. I captured Jovie in a Luxury Ball and I accessorized it. I called Jovie out and I gently put one red Everstone collar around her neck. Me:"You're too cute to evolve!" I said. Jovie:"Let's go find a home to live in." She said. Me:"I'm going to talk with Professor Kukui." "I want him to adopt me." I said. Hala:"Megan did one of your family members treat you badly?" He asked. Me:"Yes." "Hala my dad treated me badly." "He would always ground me for stupid reasons." I said. Me:"I moved out of my dad's house and I got my dream house." "Then I won a little bit of money from one of the lottery tickets and then I got a restraining order on him from the Piqua Ohio police officers." "Then I bought two brand new very cute pets that I've always wanted to own and now I'm a really happy girl." I said. Hala:"Megan I'm really glad that you got away from your abusive dad." He said. Later that night. It's 10:00 pm. I'm in my bedroom at Professor Kukui's house and I'm fast asleep. Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet adopted me. I met my three one month old triplet siblings and I played with them. Professor Burnet took Betsy,Bethany and Aiden Junior back to the Aether Paradise at 8:00 pm. Lillie gave me a whole lot of brand new clothes from Alola and Kalos. Ash is fast asleep in the loft and Professor Kukui is fast asleep in the bedroom across from me. The Chapter Ends. I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Chapter 3. The Iki Town Festival and the Grand Trial.

The next day. I woke up at 7:00 am and I got dressed. I ate breakfast and I groomed myself. Professor Kukui:"Megan your Battles are at 10:00 am and 12:00 pm." "Get your Team of four Pokemon out and go train them up." He said. Me:"I'm going to become a Pokemon Master someday." I said. I got my Team of six Pokemon ready and I trained them out on Alola Route 1. Verity the Shiny female Treecko,Cynthia the Shiny female Cyndaquil and Poppy the Shiny female Primarina. Darby the Shiny female Decidueye,Adam the Shiny male Aerivole and Agatha the Shiny female Allerglen. At 9:58 am I raced back to Iki Town and I got all six of my Pokemon healed up by Hala. I got up onto the stage's left side and I carefully pulled Verity's Luxury Ball off of my belt with my right hand. Hau walked over to the stage's right side and he got up onto it. Me:"Hau are you ready for our Battle?" I asked. Hau:"Yeah!" "Megan I'm ready for our Battle!" He said. Me:"This time I'm not at a Type disadvantage." I said. Hala:"It's 10:00 am." "Our festival starts now!" He said. Hau:"Come on out Raiden!" He said. Me:"Verity front and center!" I shouted. My Luxury Ball opened up and Verity appeared right in front of me. Hau's first Pokeball opened up and Raiden appeared right in front of him. It's 10:01 am. Five minutes later. It's 10:06 am. I defeated Hau and I got a whole lot of $. Two hours later. It's 12:06 pm. I defeated Hala and I got a whole lot of $. Later that night. It's 11:00 pm. I'm fast asleep inside of my bedroom and I'm with Jovie. Ash is fast asleep on his blue couch up in the loft and Professor Kukui is fast asleep in his bedroom across the hall. The Chapter Ends. I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Chapter Four. I get really sick with appendicitis and I'm rushed into emergency surgery at the Aether Paradise.

The next day. It's 5:30 am. I woke up with a really dull pain in my stomach and I felt really hot. I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous. I leaned over the left side of my bed and I puked into the trashcan on my carpet. Professor Kukui heard me puking and he woke up. Professor Kukui got out of his bed and he walked out of his bedroom. Professor Kukui walked into my bedroom and he turned on the light. Professor Kukui walked over to my bed's left side and he sat down on it. Professor Kukui put his right hand on my forehead and he pulled it back quickly. Professor Kukui:"You're burning up with a low grade fever honey." He said. Me:"I'm freezing!" I said. Professor Kukui reached into his left lab coat pocket and he pulled out a thermometer. Professor Kukui:"Open your mouth please honey." "I'm taking your temperature." He said. I laid down on the bed and I opened up my mouth. Professor Kukui turned the thermometer on and he put it underneath my tongue. The thermometer took my temperature and it beeped. Professor Kukui pulled the thermometer out of my mouth gently and he looked at it. 99.9. F. Professor Kukui:"I'll check in on you at 7:30 am." He said. It's 5:40 am. Professor Kukui turned his thermometer off and he put it on the nightstand. Professor Kukui got up and he walked over to the light switch. Professor Kukui turned the light off and he walked out of my bedroom. Professor Kukui walked into his bedroom and he walked over to his bed. Professor Kukui laid down on his bed and he fell asleep. I closed both of my eyes and I fell asleep. It's 5:45 am. Two hours later. It's 7:45 am. I woke up with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot. I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous. I got out of my bed's right side and I collapsed on my carpet in pain. Professor Kukui heard a thud come from my bedroom and he got up from his kitchen chair. Ash:"What's wrong Professor Kukui?" He asked. Professor Kukui:"Megan is sick with a fever Ash." He said. Ash:"What's wrong with her?" He asked. Professor Kukui:"I don't know." He said. Professor Kukui raced out of the kitchen and he raced into my bedroom. Professor Kukui turned on the light and he saw me on my carpet. Me:"Dad my stomach hurts really bad!" "It feels like I'm being stabbed with a knife!" I said. Me:"I feel like throwing up again!" I said. Professor Kukui walked over to me and he helped me to get up. Me:"Ow!" "Ow!" "Ow!" I said. Professor Kukui put me on my bed and he laid me down. Professor Kukui put his right hand on my forehead and he pulled it back quickly. Professor Kukui:"Ouch!" "Megan you're burning up with a really high fever!" He said. Professor Kukui walked over to the left side of my bed and he picked up his thermometer. Professor Kukui turned the thermometer on and he put it underneath my tongue. The thermometer took my temperature and it beeped. 102.3. Professor Kukui:"We're going to the Aether Paradise." He said. Me:"Will they be nice to me?" "The employees?" I asked. Professor Kukui:"Yes." "The employees will be really nice to you." He said. Professor Kukui:"I won't let them hurt you." "I promise." He said. Professor Kukui reached into my opened top desk drawer and he saw Zoe's Luxury Ball. Me:"Who's in the Luxury Ball dad?" I asked. Professor Kukui:"Zoe the Mew is in this Luxury Ball honey." He said. Me:"Don't touch it!" "You'll get my Nuzlocke curse!" I said. My Luxury Ball opened up and Zoe appeared right in front of Professor Kukui. Zoe looked at me and she gasped. Professor Kukui:"Zoe please take both of us over to the Aether Paradise." He said. Zoe used her Psychic Move on me and she put me into both of Professor Kukui's arms. Zoe used her Teleport Move and she got both of us into the Aether Paradise. Professor Kukui walked over to a black couch and he gently laid me down on it. Gladion and Lusamine saw me laying down on the black couch then gasped. Gladion and Lusamine walked over to Professor Kukui. Gladion:"She has a fever." "A lot of sweat is going down her face." He said. Professor Kukui:"It's at 102.3." He said. Lusamine:"That's way too high." "We need to cool her down right now." She said. Professor Kukui:"She has a really bad stomachache and she threw up." He said. I curled up into a ball and I burst into tears. Gladion:"It's her appendix." He said. Lusamine:"I'll take her downstairs to Faba's laboratory." She said. Lusamine found a gurney and she wheeled it over to me. Lusamine picked me up gently from the black couch and she put me down on the gurney. Lusamine put both of the railings up and she turned the gurney around. Lusamine wheeled the gurney over to the elevator and she got onto it with me. Lusamine closed the door and she pushed the BF2 button. The new elevator took us down to the BF2 floor and it beeped. Lusamine:"You're going to be ok." She said. Me:"I'm Megan Kendell." I said. Lusamine:"That's a really beautiful name for you." She said. The elevator doors opened up and Lusamine wheeled me out. Lusamine took me down to Faba's laboratory and she knocked on his closed door. Faba:"Who's there?" He asked. Lusamine:"It's me!" "Your Boss." She said. Faba walked over to the door and he opened it up. Lusamine:"Megan isn't feeling very well at all Faba." "My son Gladion thinks that she might have appendicitis." She said. Faba:"Bring her in please." "I'll run some tests." He said. It's 8:20 am. Ten minutes later. It's 8:30 am. I'm hooked up to a heart monitor and I'm wearing an oxygen mask. I've got an IV drip in my left arm and I've got a pulse monitor on my left index finger. I felt really sleepy from the two medicines and I yawned two times. Faba:"Go back to sleep Megan." "You need it." He said. Faba:"Your white blood cell count is really high." He said. Faba:"It means that you're fighting an infection." He said. I closed both of my eyes and I fell asleep. Faba did a full body scan on me and he saw my really inflamed appendix. Faba left his laboratory and he prepped the operating room nearby. Faba went upstairs and he walked over to the President Lusamine. Gladion:"Does she have appendicitis Faba?" He asked. Faba:"Yes." "Megan has appendicitis Gladion." He said. Professor Kukui:"Can I see her?" He asked. Professor Burnet:"We're her adoptive parents." She said. Gladion:"Can I see her too?" He asked. Faba:"Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet you can see your adopted daughter before I operate on her." He said. Faba:"Yes." "Gladion you can see her too." He said. Gladion:"I can't wait to become her best friend forever." He said. It's 8:45 am. My mom,my dad and Gladion went downstairs with Faba. My mom,my dad and Gladion followed Faba down the hallway. Faba went into his laboratory and he walked over to me. Gladion,my mom and my dad walked into Faba's laboratory. I woke up and I looked around. I saw both of my parents and I saw Gladion. I saw Faba and I smiled at him. Me:"What's wrong with me Faba?" I asked. Faba:"Megan your appendix is really inflamed." "I'm going to remove it." He said. Gladion:"I had my appendix removed by Faba when I was ten." He said. Faba:"That's true." "I took Gladion's appendix out when he was ten." He said. Me:"I want Jovie!" I said. Zoe appeared in the laboratory and she put Jovie down on the other table gently. Jovie woke up and she looked at me. Jovie:"Megan why are you hooked up to all of that equipment?" She asked. Me:"Jovie I'm getting my appendix removed by Faba right now." "I don't even need it." "That's why I'm hooked up to all of this equipment." I said. Faba:"Wow!" "I've never seen a Shiny Popplio before until now." He said. Jovie:"Hello Faba." "I'm Jovie." She said. Gladion:"Hello Jovie." "I'm Gladion." He said. Faba reached into the left pocket of his lab coat and he pulled out one really small syringe. Faba walked over to the left side of me and he put the syringe into my IV drip. Faba pushed the plunger down and he injected the sedative. I felt really sleepy and I yawned two times. Faba:"Megan go to sleep." "When you wake up your stomach pain will be gone." He said. I closed both of my eyes and I fell asleep. Faba picked me up gently and he put me onto a gurney. It's 9:00 am. 1 hour later. It's 10:00 am. I'm fast asleep in Hospital Room 7 and I'm all better now. Gladion,Faba,my mom and my dad are in Room 7 with me. It's 10:02 am. I woke up and I looked around. Faba:"Megan how are you feeling?" He asked. Me:"Faba my stomach isn't hurting anymore." I said. Professor Burnet:"I'm so happy that you're feeling better honey!" She said. Faba:"Megan I removed two ovarian cysts from your ovaries right after I removed your appendix." He said. Me:"I've had those since October the 26th 2013." I said. Zoe and Jovie hugged me gently. Me:"Faba when I wake up can you have some food out for me?" "I'm really hungry." I said. Faba:"Megan I'll have some food out for you later on." "You need to rest." He said. I felt really sleepy and I yawned two times. I closed both of my eyes and I fell asleep. It's 10:10 am. 2 hours later. It's 12:10 pm. I woke up and I looked around. I looked at myself and I didn't see any of the equipment attached to me. My mom:"I had one of the Chanseys that works here heal you with the Heal Pulse Move." She said. Faba walked into my room with a tray and he put it down in front of me. Faba lifted the lid and he showed me the food. Faba:"It's a Chansey omelette." He said. I sat up and I ate the omelette. I picked up the Moomoo Milk and I drank it. Faba:"Wow!" "You were really hungry!" "I'll let you go home right now." He said. Professor Kukui,Zoe,Jovie and I went back to our home at the beach over on Melemele Island. Ash raced over to us and he hugged me. Me:"Ash it was my appendix that made me get so sick." "Faba took it out of me!" I said. Ash:"Megan I want to see your scar!" He said. I lifted up my nightgown and I showed Ash the two scars. Me:"I also had two ovarian cysts removed." I said. I put my nightgown down and I smiled. Ash:"Megan I'm really glad that you're ok!" He said. Me:"Ash I'm really happy to be all better again." I said. Ash:"Megan my nonshiny female Dusk Form Lycanroc just laid one Pokemon Egg earlier today." "A Shiny male Midday Lycanroc mated with her." He said. Ash:"He's from Alola Route 7." "I want you to raise her Egg." He said. Me:"Ok!" "Ash I'll raise the Rockruff that hatches from your Dusk Form's Egg." I said. I walked over to the Rockruff Pokemon Egg on our green couch and I gently picked it up with both of my hands. The Pokemon Egg glowed brightly and it shook rapidly three times. The Pokemon Egg broke open and a Level 1 Shiny female is fast asleep in both of my arms. Me:"It's a little girl with the Own Tempo Ability." "Her nickname is Lotus after the flower." I said. Ash:"I can't wait to see her evolve!" He said. I looked at Lotus and I saw her yawn two times. Lotus opened up both of her light green eyes and she looked around. Lotus saw her mom and she wagged her tail. Lotus saw me and she smiled. Lotus:"Megan are you a human from the Real World?" She asked. Me:"Yes." "Lotus I'm a human from the Real World." I said. I caught Lotus in a Luxury Ball and I acccessorized it. I got Lotus up to Level 99 with 98 Rare Candies and I maxed out her affection with 3 Rainbow Pokebeans. It's 2:50 pm. Two hours and ten minutes later. It's 5:00 pm. I got one Rare Candy out and I walked over to Lotus. Lotus ate it up and she grew to Level 100. Lotus glowed brightly and she evolved into her Dusk Form. Later that night. It's 10:00 pm. I'm fast asleep on my bed and I've got Lotus on both of my feet. Ash is fast asleep on his couch up in the loft and Professor Kukui is fast asleep on his bed in the bedroom across from mine. Zoe and Jovie are fast asleep on the green couch. The Chapter Ends. I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
